Leprechaun is INSANE
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Requested by my good friend on deviantart and here, Berry's Ambitions. Fira Ray takes Lep to the movies...The plot says it all. one-shot. Crossover with The Leprechaun franchise.


Sundays were usually very boring days of the whole week. So Fira Nicole Ray decided to take her friend, Lep, *who was a leprechaun*, to the movies. Fira had really wanted to see the romantic comedy, "Tender Care," because she heard it was a very funny movie. Lep, on the other hand, wanted to see a horror film called, "Zombie Monkeys from Pluto," because…well…He loved anything with blood and guts in it. Fira refused to see that movie because she heard the movie did very badly in the box office. In fact, the theatre didn't even play "Zombie Monkeys from Hell," so Lep had no choice but to see, "Tender Care." But he already knew what movie they were REALLY going to see.

Fira and Lep walked into the theater with their popcorn and drinks. Fira noticed that everyone was staring at her and Lep. Most of them were staring at Lep and even taking pictures.

"Why are they looking at you like you're a movie star?" Fira asked Lep as they took their seats.

Lep shrugged. "I guess they've never seen a leprechaun before." He smiled at a girl who took his picture and screamed like a fan girl before taking her seat behind them.

"I wonder what movie we're seeing…" Lep asked aloud, putting his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughter.

"What are you talking about? You should already know what movie we're seeing!" Fira yelled, aggravated.

"Oh, don't worry, lass, I know what movie we're seeing." Lep smiled and stuffed his face with some popcorn.

Fira glared at Lep. What does he mean, 'I know what movie we're seeing?! Fira thought bitterly, turning her attention towards the screen, just as the entire theater grew dark.

Lep giggled and started to jump up and down in his seat. "It's starting! IT'S STARTING!"

Fira whacked him upside the head. "Would you shut up?!" She yelled, angrily.

"HEY SHUT UP DOLL!" Some fan girls screamed from behind, kicking Fira's seat. Fira whipped around and saw the group of girls who all wore shirts that had…Lep's face on them! "What the fuck is your problem?" Fira asked, glaring at the girls. She looked at their shirts and asked, "…Why is Lep's face on your shirts?! Have you lost your mind?!"

The fan girls only snorted at her and turned their attention back to the screen. Fira only rolled her eyes and also turned her attention back towards the screen.

The previews came and went before the film finally started. Fira got excited. Finally, she thought. I get to see, 'Tender care!' She smiled at the screen just as the film began to play, and slowly her smile faded as the first scene came onto the screen. "This isn't 'Tender Care!'" She screamed. The fan girls kicked the back of her chair again, but Fira ignored it.

A small, what appeared to be a midget, hobbled down some stairs and into a cave. Fira looked closer and saw the person's shoes. Fira gasped and slowly looked down at Lep's shoes. "Oh. My. GOD!" Fira screamed. Her voice was drowned out by the fan girls from behind cheering, "LEPRECHAUN! LEPRECHAUN! LEPRECHAUN!"

Lep got out of his seat and looked at the fan girls and started to cheer with them. "That's me! That's me! That's me! Oh, yeah that's me!"

Fira groaned and shrunk in her seat. " Oh man…" Once she realized she wasn't watching 'Tender Care', but instead, she was watching…

LEPRECHAUN!

Lep sat back down in his seat and continued to watch the film. He saw himself…Actually, Warwick Davis, with Lep's gold. "Hey that's me gold he has! Who does he think he is?!"

Fira rolled her eyes. "He thinks he's you."

Lep scoffed and threw some popcorn at the screen. "That's not me! That's just a little person wearing my clothes and some horrible make up with a bad accent!"

"That's what you are." Fira laughed quietly to herself.

Lep stood up on his seat and started booing. The fan girls joined him.

"WHO DO YOU WANT?! Lep screamed at the screen.

"LEPRECHAUN!" The fan girls joined him.

"WHEN DO WE WANT HIM?!"

"NOW!"

Lep smiled and looked at the girls. "Well, your just in luck me sweets. I'm right here…."

The fan girls sighed dreamily. Fira rolled her eyes again. "Fan girls…" She mumbled.

Lep sat back in his seat and continued to watch the film.

"It's him! And he's got me gold too!" Lep gasped just as _Dan O'Grady appeared on screen…with Lep's gold._

"No he doesn't, YOU do!" Fira yelled.

Lep searched his pockets and found his gold. "Yay! Me gold is back!"

"Oh boy…" Fira whispered to herself.

A few minuets of the film pass and now Fira and Lep we're at the part where _Tory Reding appears on screen._

Lep whistles at Jenifer Aniston. "WOO! You go girl!" Lep cheered.

Then Lep start booing…again _once Nathan appeared on screen._

"BOO!" Lep, and some fan girls screamed. "Go to hell!"

Fira hit Lep. "Would you shut up?! We're going to get thrown out…AGAIN!" Fira shuddered as she remembered the last time she took Lep to the movies. Lep had gotten a group of gangsters pissed off because Lep…challenged them to a rap battle…which ended in Lep and Fira being banned from the theater they had gone too during that time.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S OZZIE!" Lep screamed, interrupting Fira's thoughts. Fira saw Lep pointing to the screen, and Fira followed where he was pointing to and saw _Ozzie. _Fira heard other fan girls scream, "Retard!" "Dumb-ass!" "Fatty!"

Fira let out an aggravated sigh. Fan girls can be so annoying…Lep seemed to be enjoying them though.

"Where's Warwick?!" Lep screamed, throwing all the popcorn at the screen.

Suddenly a security guard walked over towards Lep and Fira. "Oh shit…" Fira whispered, putting her hands over her face.

The guard flashed his flash light at Lep and Fira. "I need you two to leave the theater…NOW." The security guard hissed at them.

"Why?" Lep asked, getting blinded from the flash light.

"For distracting the people who are trying to enjoy the film!"

Fira pointed at Lep and screamed, "He did! Take the Leprechaun!"

"Who's making the noise?" Lep asked, making a small pout.

The guard pointed at Fira.

"WHAT?!" Fira exploded, causing the fan girls to kick her seat again. "It wasn't me! It's these bimbos behind me and this guy next to me!"

Lep cleared his throat. "I DO have a name ya know…"

"Who told you that I was making the noise?" Fira asked, ignoring Lep's remark.

"That'd be us," The fan girls said in unison, "The bimbos."

Fira glared at them before she realized the security guard grabbed her and started to drag her away.

"Hey! It wasn't me! It was them! IT WAS THEM!" Fira screamed, before she was dragged out of the theater.

The fan girls got out of their seats and sat next to Lep. Lep smiled at them. "Gosh, dolls can be so annoying. Now…Do any of you want to see me gold?"

"YES! We think your gold is so hot! Just like you…" They breathed, smiling at him.

Lep sighed. "I think Warwick should win a award, don't ya think girls?"

They all nodded, got up and started cheering once they saw Warwick on the screen.

"BROVO! JUST…BROVO!" One of them screamed.

"He deserves an Oscar!" Another girl screamed.

"No a Golden globe!"

"MTV Movie Award!"

"People's Choice Award!"

"Girls, girls…" Lep chuckled, "He deserves an award for best, Leprechaun performance by a Little person named Warwick Davis!"

Suddenly, an award appeared in Lep's hands that read in gold letter's, 'Best Leprechaun Performance by a Little Person…named Warwick Davis.'

"Drum roll please…" Lep asked, smiling at the girls.

One of them pulled out a drum set from out of nowhere and began to do a drum roll.

Lep pulled out a piece of paper. "And the award for Best Leprechaun Performance by a Little Person named Warwick Davis goes to…" He read the paper and jumped up from his seat. "Warwick Davis!"

The fan girls started cheering.

Lep looked at the screen just as Warwick appeared. "Congratulations, Warwick Davis!" Lep cheered, throwing the award at the screen, hitting Warwick in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck is this?!" Warwick screamed, rubbing his head and picking up the award.

Lep and the fan girls stared wide-eyed at the screen. "AWKWARD…."

---------

**_This is my friend Berry's Ambitions's request. It's about her child's play oc, Fira and Leprechaun from the Leprecahun franchise, going to the movies, to see a romantic comedy, but they end up seeing the first Leprechaun film._**

Fira Nicole Ray (c) _Berry's Ambitions  
_  
**_Leprechaun (c) Whoever owns the Leprechaun films._**


End file.
